Earrings
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: "Here, I'll put them on for you " "I'm not a girl you stupid baseball freak!""Maa, maa it looks good on you, doesn't it?" The raven flashed his bright smile at him. "The colour suits you best too! It's the colour of your eyes, emerald." He leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "I like them." Warning : Yaoi. TYL!8059.


**Title : Earrings**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : ****"Here, I'll put it on you~" ****"I'm not a girl you stupid baseball freak!"****"Maa, maa it looks good on you, doesn't it?" The raven flashed his bright smile at him. "The colour suits you best too! It's the colour of your eyes, emerald." He leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "I like them." Warning : Yaoi. TYL!8059. **

**Rating : T.**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy. TYL!8059**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N : Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story! This is my first 8059 fic and I hope you'll enjoy! This is also a (early) Christmas fic for all 8059 fans!**

* * *

><p>It was freezing. It was cold. It was frustrating. To be precise, there's a fierce blizzard ongoing outside. If you looked out of the window, you could only see white and nothing more.<p>

The bone-chilling coldness made his mood worse and the howling sound of the blizzard didn't help ease his annoyed mood.

_'He's late, he's late, he's late!'_ He mentally yelled. _'LATE BY TWO DAYS!'_ He scowled as he strode acoss his enrmous room again and again. Uri meowed at her owner, trying to get his attention but failed. Her owner was too occupied with angry thoughts to notice her.

The (self-proclaimed) right-hand man as well as the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Decimo, Gokudera Hayato was stomping angrily around his room. With a scowl that could make even an adult piss himself and a half-smoked cigarette between his finger, he cursed under his breath, furious and irritated.

He pulled out another cigarette and lighted it.

Puff of smokes appeared and slowly floated upwards.

Uri yawned lazily on the bed and soon closed her eyes to sleep, comfortable under the warm blanket. The silverette plopped down the bed tiredly and patted his pet gently. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, knowing it wasn't worth getting so worked up because of him.

The howling of the blizzard slowly grew smaller and Hayato stood up, his scowl deeper than the previous one and stormed out of his room. He proceed to through the long corridors. The maid and butlers avoided him when they saw his scowl from far away.

But Hayato was too occupied to realize them. His head was full of the same thoughts.

_'I'll fucking kill him when he comes back!'_

The same thought repeated itself again and again and rang clearly in his mind. He walked with quicker steps and finally, he met the person which was the reason he was so restless and annoyed just now.

"Oh? Hayato! You came to welcome me back?" A very cheerful voice asked. The owner of the voice had a wide grin plastered all over his face.

"You. Stupid. Idiotic-" The silverette looked up and said through gritted teeth.

The raven was out on a mission and didn't come back at the promised date. He was late by two days! And the silverette was worried about him - No! Not about him, he's just worried that Jyuudaime might lost his Rain Guardian! That's all! Nothing more!

"Maa, maa~ Getting so worked up is bad for your body, Haya-chan~" Takeshi cut him off and said with a small laugh.

"Don't call me by that name!" Hayato retorted immediately as his face flushed red with anger.

"But it's cute~" His grin grew wider.

"I don't fucking care!" Hayato yelled.

"Calm down, Hayato~ I got you a gift here~" Takeshi took out a small sapphire blue box from his pocket.

"..." Hayato quietened down and stood there motionless, staring at the box in his hands as Yamamoto slowly opened it, revealing a pair of silver coated emerald earrings.

"Here~ I'll put them on for you." Takeshi took them out and said.

"I'm not a girl you stupid baseball freak!" Hayato yelled at him again.

"Maa, maa it looks good on you, doesn't it?" The raven flashed his bright smile at him. "The colour suits you best too! It's the colour of your eyes, emerald." He leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "I like them."

Hayato blushed violently and words no longer came out of his lips.

Takeshi proceed to take off Hayato's earrings and replaced it with the new ones.

Hayato flinched when his cold, spidery fingers brushed against his ear. Yet, he did not move or stop him.

Takeshi put one on and smiled happily at the silverette as he proceed to put the second one on.

The silverette stood there, heart beating fast and face still flushed red as he let his boyfriend do whatever he wants.

When he was done, he nibbled Hayato's earlobe and ruffled his silver locks.

"Hey!" Hayato flushed a darker shade of red. He mentally cursed himself for letting him know his earlobe was his weakness. His sensitive spot. "Y-"

"Buon Natale, Hayato!" The raven grinned and pulled the silverette into a tight and warm hug. He struggled to get away but failed due to his tight grip.

"Let me go you idiota!" Hayato flushed again, but this time out of embarrassment. "The maids and butlers are staring!" He yelled.

"Maa, maa~ It's fine~ I don't mind~" The raven said as he laughed lightheartedly.

"But I do!" Hayato said desperately. "Let me go or I won't ever wear the earrings you bought!" He threatened.

"Aww, you're so mean, Haya-chan~" He finally let go.

"I said don't call me by th-" Hayato tried to hit the raven but was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"Hehe, I miss you, Hayato." Takeshi said after they parted.

"Y-You-!" He blushed again. "Argh! Can't you at least wait till we get back to the room?!"

"You mean you'll let me do it if we're in a room?"

"That's not it!" The silverette finally gave up on talking and drag him back to his room.

"I never knew you're this eager, Hayato~" Takeshi said.

"Shut up already!"

They soon arrived at the silverette's room.

"Why are you so late?!" Hayato questioned. "And are you hurt?!" He looked around for injuries.

"There's a blizzard and I can't make it back." Takeshi answered. "I'm fine! This blood isn't mine anyway!" He grinned as he pointed at the blood stain on his shirt.

"Don't scare me like that..." Hayato sighed tiredly as he sat down on his bed.

"Didn't we promised each other already?" Takeshi said as he took a seat beside him. "That we we'll make it back alive no matter what happens. I won't ever break out promise, Hayato. So, don't worry." Takeshi said sternly, not even a bit of cheerfulness was present in his serious tone.

"...I know," Hayato said. "Just," He was worried. Who couldn't? They are both working in the mafia. And mafia isn't a game. It's dangerous and both of they could die any second. He knew and he was worried. What if one day he didn't make it back alive? What if...

"I'm fine, isn't it?" Takeshi pulled him into a hug. "Hayato, I'm here. I'm alive." He whispered into his ear. His hot breathe tickling his ear as he shuddered.

"Mmm..." He nodded.

Takeshi loosened his grip on Hayato and gave him a big smile before planting a soft kiss on the silverette's forehead.

"So let's go take a bath now!" The raven said, full of enthusiasm.

"W-what?" Hayato stuttered at his randomness. "You go take it yourself, stupid!" He yelled.

"Ehh?! Why not?" Takeshi pouted.

"Hurry up and go!" Hayato ignored his pout and said.

The raven nodded sadly and went in the bathroom. Uri purred and snuggled closer to her owner. Hayato patted it and smiled at her.

_'It's alright, he's alive. He's back now. That's all what I need.'_ He breathe a sigh of relieve. It was late now so he decided to get change out of his suit and go to sleep.

Hayato stood up and made his way to the table, putting away his old earrings on it. He went to his closet and took out his sleeping attire.

Now in his sleeping attire, he ruffled his silver locks and yawned. His fingers touching his earrings by accident.

He looked into the mirror as he walked past it and stared at the earrings on his ear now. He took a few step closer and touched it. Though he doesn't want to admit it, he did like it. It somehow suits him in a way.

Hayato's features soften slightly as he smiled. All his rage was gone as if it never existed.

"Did you liked it?" A pair of strong and tanned arms wrapped around his waist in a tight grip.

"Yeah." Hayato nodded. "But why did you buy me earrings?" He asked.

"Well...Umm..." Takeshi hesitated.

"Spit it out."

"Because..." He scratched the back of his head. "Well...I was planning on buying rings. A pair of rings as a sign of our love...But well...I thought you've tons of rings on your fingers and didn't had a place for mine." He chuckled awkwardly. "And recently you said you bought new ones too. So I bought earrings..."

"..." Hayato said nothing as he looked down at the floor.

_R-Rings? A-As in...W-Wedding rings? T-That can't be..._

He blushed violently but Takeshi couldn't see it due to his silver locks covering his face.

"Y-You idiot! Didn't you notice that I always, always leave one finger empty! Y-You airhead!" He yelled as he made his way to the bed, leaving behind the raven.

"..." Takeshi stood motionless. "...D-Does that mean you're going to accept one from me if I bought one?" He walked quickly towards the silverette. "Really, Hayato?!"

Hayato ignored him and closed his eyes with Uri in his embrace.

"Hehe~" Takeshi grinned. "I'll buy you one next time!"

An airhead he was, but he still noticed the tint of pink on Hayato's cheeks.

He got on the bed and went under the warm covers, snuggling closer towards the silverette.

* * *

><p><em>~The Next Morning~<em>

* * *

><p>The silverette grunted when he felt the bright sunlight on his face. He turned the other side to avoid the sunlight but met another annoyance.<p>

It was Takeshi. Up close too. He stared at him closely. He was beautiful. With perfectly tanned skin, strong arms and those gentle features, even the scar under his chin was beautiful. Every thing about him was beautiful.

Unknowingly, Hayato flushed and he realize he couldn't get back to sleep. His heart was beating in a unstable rate. He cursed the idiot for making him this way.

With a sigh he sat up and got off the bed. He proceed towards the bathroom groggily.

Looking into his own reflection through the mirror, his mood brighten up slightly.

"Though he's an idiot, at least he's my idiot." He smiled and his hand crept up his ear and touched his earrings.

"But still, I'm not going to forgive that retard for buying me earrings as a gift." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Buon Natale - Merry Christmas<strong>

**I wrote this before Christmas and couldn't wait till Christmas to post it so I decided to post it now!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review! Reviews are appreciated and loved deeply by me!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
